Heartbreaker
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: The war is over and Hermione is meeting Viktor for the first time in a year. She had news for him and knows that it will hurt him... alot. Will be three chapters. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreaker

Hermione was nervous and could feel her heart thumping so fast it ws probably going to burst out of her rib cage soon. She looked up at the sky and wondered if this was meant to be, if it was supposed to happen.

Viktor Krum her boyfriend was an uber famous international Quidditch player who had broke the record for not only being the most expensive player ever but for also being the youngest ever to play for his/her own nation and a club.

He had the skills, the looks, and the body and guess what? The brains. He was a guy who actually had the brains. He was smart. What Hermione found so fascinating about him was the fact that he prefered inner beauty to outer, that was why he had first liked her, for her brains. Back in her fourth year, all of the boys in her year group preferred the outside, so no one asked her apart from Viktor and... Neville, she had felt sorry for him when she rejected him, she had already said yes to Viktor Krum.

They had been out for a couple of dates, all really nice and romantic in a way. He was totally original and didn't rip lines off of movies or books, she remembered she had heard Dean, Seamus and a few other boys ACTUALLY READING BOOKS and... rehearsing the most romantic of lines. Ginny had told her with a sigh the lines that Dean had used for her and how romantic she had thought he was. Hermione then had not wanted to break the news to her that he had ripped it off of books and movies and hadn't told her still.

Then the war came and she grew distant from Viktor. As much as she had wanted to see him, kiss him, and everything, she couldn't, she had a duty to save the world and Harry's arse from everything along with Ron. She had gotten closer to Ron and had actually kissed him when he leaned forward towards her. It felt wrong because she had been dating Viktor, she still was, but it felt so right at the same time.

Since then, she had gotten too close to Ron and didn't seem to be able to stop herself from falling in love with him. Ron said that if she wanted him to stay with her, she had to break it off with Viktor Krum. Ron didn't want to be the boyfriend of a famous Quidditch players girlfriend. So now that the war was over, celebration and medals, she was able to do whatever she pleased.

She sat on her seat uncomfortably and read a book or rather tried to. Never before had reading a book felt hard, her focus was long off somewhere. She took a sip of her black coffee and sighed. Was he going to come and meet her? Was he going to be pleased to meet her? She sighed. She'll have to see him to find out.

"Hello" a voice called out from behind her.

She felt a kiss planted on her cheek sending chills down her spine, good chills. Suddenly, he was sitting there, across from her and smiling at her. He looked so happy to see her she felt her heart drop. She was mean alright, he didn't deserve this.

"Hermione, it has been so long" Viktor said. "I have missed you. We have been apart for more than a year."

She smiled weakly. "Your English has improve significantly."

He nodded. "I practiced for you, are you happy?"

She nodded.

Silence filled their conversation so all Hermione could do was just look at him. She felt really bad now. He didn't deserve this. She opened her mouth to speak but Viktor beat her to it.

"Hermione?" he said. "Are you done with your coffee? Let's go somewhere else for a walk. I have missed your company."

She nodded. Telling him here would not only hurt him but embarrass him, there was a crowd too (the customers). She left some money and left the muggle cafe with Viktor who stood closely by her side. He took her hand in his and smiled.

"Your hands feel nice" he said. He kissed them. "I missed it."

"Hmmm" she hummed. She felt bad for him. How could he love someone like her?

He brought her into an alley then Apparated her somewhere. When she looked around, she found herself at the very top of a mountain and could see the sea and city very clearly, an aerial view. Surrounding them were trees and a field. It was beautiful. "Wow, Viktor" she said. "The view is beautiful."

"I prefer the view of you" he said. "Much more appealing."

He leaned forwards and kissed her. She felt the same chill go down her again. It felt right and wrong at the same time, like it had been with Ron. He deepened the kiss and their tongues danced together in a lovely tango.

One of his arms were wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him so that there bodies were pressing against each other. He used his free hand to caress her cheeks. He stopped kissing her and looked at her with a pleased smile. "You got better" he said. "Or maybe it is just me, I have missed you too much."

She smiled weakly. Now was the time to tell him. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth but couldn't bring herself to say anything as she looked at Viktor go down on one knee with something in his hand. He opened a small box that revealed a diamond ring, the prettiest she had ever seen.

"Hermi-own" he said nervously. He shook his head and started over. He was shaking. "Hermione," he said. "I love you. You have been the first girl to make me feel this way and make me have dreams about you all the time. Whenever I look at you, you blow my mind and make me feel so protective over you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She cried. He probably thought they were tears of joy. She felt evil and much more worse than Voldemort himself. How could she do this to him? He didn't deserve it. She dropped down to his level and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

He waited and waited for her answer.

By now the sun was setting, that was how long she had cried for and how long he had waited. He probably could wait all his life for her answer to come.

"Hermione, it's alright" he said. "I'm sorry I shocked you. We haven't met in over a year and I suddenly asked you to marry me. I understand how you are feeling. I love you."

She shook her head into his right shoulder. "You don't understand Viktor" she said. "I'm the one who should be sorry and apologizing."  
She stood up and nudged him to stand up. She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry Viktor. I don't think I can marry you."

He stared at her, broken hearted. "You don't want to marry me?" he whispered.

She sighed. "During the war, I fell in love with someone else, I'm really sorry."

"Weasley boy yes?" he said solemnly. He caressed her cheek with his right hand. "I told you back when I first started dating you. He loved you Hermione and you loved him back you just didn't know. I warned you but you didn't listen. You seem to have forgotten our conversation on my last day at Hogwarts."

She nodded feeling angry at herself. Her ignorance had ended with a broken heart, two broken hearts.

"I warn you Hermione" he said with a dark look all of a sudden. "You hurt me. If we ever cross paths, leave immediately. I don't think I can keep myself from wanting to hurt you for leaving me. I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to find love ever again." He looked at her, holding the diamond ring. "This ring here," he said. "Is a Krum family ring. All the men give this to their love when they ask to marry." He looked at her in the eyes. "I want you to keep it. You are my love."

She felt numb as he placed the ring on her small hands. It felt hot. "Aren't you going to marry?" she asked him. "Some one better than me. I shouldn't keep your ring, you would be breaking the tradition"

He shook his head. "I don't think I will marry" he said. "But now that we are no more, I might play around." His face darkened again. "You might see a couple of Krum juniors when I forget to use the contraceptive spell." He smiled. "If I end up with a son. Find him and give it to him. He will need it to give it to his future wife."

She hated herself for doing this to him. What was she?

Viktor Krum was the one who first noticed her as a GIRL. He was the one who made her feel like a LADY. He was the one who made her into a WOMAN. He had taken her to The Yule Ball when all hope was gone due to Ron and his comments. Ron had only noticed her DURING THE WAR. That was when NO OTHER GIRLS were around, SHE HAD BEEN THE ONLY ONE, so of course HE WOULD HAVE NOTICED HER. She gulped as she saw tears slowly falling down Viktor's face. She was horrible.

"Hermione" he said. "Before I go, may I kiss you for the last time?"

She nodded.

He took a step towards her and brought her into a warm embrace. His arms were tightly wrapped around her as he trailed kisses down her jaw before their lips met. It was different from all of his other kisses. This one was longing, longing for her. It felt as if he was losing someone for good, forever.

She kissed him back. Her kisses were like apologetic kisses. Kisses that screamed out- 'YES I KNOW I WAS A BITCH. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT JUST HAPPENED! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!' She felt horrible.

Before she knew what had happened, she was lying on the ground with Viktor on top of her. She could feel his hand go under her shirt, caressing her skin gently. She felt a thunderstorm like effect. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She had just told Viktor she was dumping him, rejected him when he asked to marry, and had told him she loved another, Ron- why was she doing this to him? She was hurting him! But she was selfish and stubborn and she liked what was happening, she didn't stop him.

He stripped her of her skirt and shirt and stared at her half naked body with awe and lust. "Beautiful woman" he said. He kissed her navel.

As he unbuttoned his shirt, she helped unzip his pants. She took his pants off and looked at his boxers, they were red, she smiled.

Now they were looking at each other half naked. Viktor was kissing her neck eagerly and licking it at the same time. "I love you, I love you" he repeated this as he did so, coming out as eager mumbles.

As she was being kissed, Hermione took her bra and panties off. She was naked now. "Viktor take that thing off! It's revolting"

He pulled his boxers off straight away.

He caressed one of her breasts with his hand and kissed the other with his lips and Hermione just lay their moaning. Thoughts were rushing into her. The other day, she had agreed to marry Ron and today she had told Viktor they were breaking up and now he was having sex with him? What was she to hurt him?

"You are really wet now" Viktor said, touching her naturalness with two strong fingers. He showed her the wetness and licked it. "Has Weasley ever made you this wet before?"

She shook her head. "Never. Never. Not this close"

He started trailing kisses down her body. He kissed her breasts, her navel, her naturalness then her vagina, he stuck his tongue inside and licked her. She moaned "VIKTOR". He kissed her thighs then moved his body upwards to kiss her lips again. Hermione was so into it she realised that she wasn't doing anything for him. She touched his chest then trailed her finger down his pectorals, down and down. She played with the small hairs under his navel then touched his dick, stroking it slowly. He was sweating furiously now and was moaning her name, she liked it.

"Hermione" he puffed, looking at his erecting penis. "I can't take it anymore. May I go inside of you?"

She nodded eagerly.

He grinned and positioned himself carefully before slipping his dick into her entrance. She felt good, a rush of paradise hit her. He watched her reaction for a moment before thrusting himself at her. He moaned and she moaned.

"You are tight but I like it" he said holding her breasts. "I am not hurting you?"

"Hurts a bit but I can live" she said. "Your dick is bigger than Ron's"

He laughed and kissed her lips. "He will never compete with me" he whispered into her left ear. He licked it. "I'm better at everything. Even love making and penis size."  
He licked her cheeks and she smiled at him with a blush.

He removed his dick from her entrance then kissed her navel. She began to stroke his dick again and he just lay there moaning. She laughed. "Like it?"

He nodded like a child nodding for candy. He then grabbed her hands and lay them on top of her head. He put his dick into her entrance again and went as far as he could go.

She could feel it happening. _OMG! OMG! OMG!_ Her mind screamed. Then it happened. She sighed happily. She had thought her body was going to explode but it hadn't. She laughed as she suddenly felt something.

"Shit I'm sorry" Viktor said. "Didn't mean to erect in there, couldn't stop myself."

She kissed him. "Doesn't matter. Just use the spell"

He smiled at her. "Not bothered. I'd like to see you make my babies"  
He then got off of her and started dressing himself.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked annoyed with him. "We're done already?"

"The sun is gone" he said upset as he looked at her. "And Weasley will be waiting for you right?"

She nodded. She had forgotten all about Ronald. Had she made a mistake in leaving Viktor? He was a dream come true for most girls.

He walked over to her, kissed her before helping her dress. "You're hair is messier than usual, Ron will be suspicious."

"You called him Ron" she said surprised.

"He is no longer a rival of mine" Viktor explained. "I gave you the best sex you could ever have."

She laughed. "True."

He then ran his hand through his hair. "I will always love you Hermione. Remember that." he said. "I don't think we will ever meet again. We might. We might not."  
He kissed her for the last time then Apparated.

Hermione cried as she realised he was now gone for forever. "Me too Viktor" she whispered. "I will always love you"

She then Apparated to The Burrow where the Weasley's were having a party. Harry, Luna and Neville were also going to be there. She sighed as she knocked onto the door.

Harry opened it. "Hey Hermione!" he said smiling. He gave her a hug. "Hey whats that smell?" he whispered into her ear. He looked at her strangely. "I won't tell Ron" he said. "You got the smell of a Quidditch Pitch. Get rid of it."

Hermione frowned. So Harry knew what she been up to now because of the smell. But he had told her he was not going to tell so she was going to be okay. Walking into the living room she spotted Ron who beamed at her. "Hey baby" he said.

She didn't like the word 'baby'. "Hi" she said.

She let him lead her to his room. They had sex. Was it normal to have sex with another man after having sex with one? It probably wasn't but for now she couldn't really care.

**Eleven months later**

Hermione lay on her hospital bed with her son in her arms. She had just had him two hours ago and was exhausted. Ron was right next to her looking very scared, he didn't know what to do with the boy.

"He's my son" Ron whispered happily " I can't believe it. I never thought I'd be a dad"

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Hermione said. She didn't look at Ron, just her son. "Much more handsome than you I believe"

Ron laughed. "That's cuz he's got your genes." He got up. "Listen. You can name him whatever you want. I'll name our next child."

She nodded slowly.

"I've got to go. Auror business. Love you" he gave her a kiss then Apparated.

Hermione knew that no one else was going to visit her and that she was going to be alone here for two days. She took her wand out a whispered something into it. A minute later, a man Apparated in front of her. "Viktor" she said smiling.

He smiled at her bundle of joy. "Your child is beautiful" he said. "A son? He looks like you when he is sleeping. So beautiful"  
He sat on her bed and watched her happily. "I am happy for you, such a beautiful boy"

"I would like to correct you there" Hermione said. "He's our son"

"Not Ron's?" Viktor said with a smile.

She nodded. "While I was pregnant I used a spell and some potions to see who the father was" she said. "Of course I didn't tell anyone. Only Harry knows"

"Potter?" Viktor said. "He is a cool guy. He won't betray me, except on the Quidditch pitch." He paused for a moment. "May I give this handsome boy a kiss?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled as she watched the father of her son kiss him. "Ron is letting me name him" she said as Viktor kissed him again and again. "I was thinking Viktor"

Viktor laughed and as he did so, their son woke up and looked at him, smiling brightly.

"Aw! He's finally woken up!" Hermione exclaimed. "And he's got brown eyes! Thank GOD!" She looked at Viktor with a smile. "He knows who Daddy is. He was sleeping the whole way through when Ron was here. Wouldn't budge once."

"That is my good little boy" Viktor said kissing his nose. "Keep up with it, piss Ron off"

"I'll name him Niklas" she said.

"Because it means 'victory'?" Viktor said it like a question.

She nodded.

"Do you think Niklas will know who his real father is when he's older?" Viktor asked. "Will he remember me?"

"Niklas will" Hermione said. She patted her bed side and locked their entrance door with her wand. "Lie next to me."

He did. He then put an arm around her shoulders and sighed. "I like your touch" he said as he looked at her. He kissed her hair. "Do you still have my ring?"

She nodded. "I wear it as a necklace" she said. "I told Ron that it was a gift from my mother. He didn't seem to mind nor asked me questions."

Viktor lifted her left hand up with his kissed it then said "Ah, I see a Weasley ring"

She smiled. "Pretty isn't it?"

He nodded. "Would be nice to see mine there but it doesn't matter. You had my baby, it is a better gift"

"Have you been sleeping around?" She asked suddenly. "With other women."

"No" he said. "Couldn't bring myself to after I made love to you for the..." you used his hands to count, he was teasing her. "Seventh time. Why only seven times? I would have liked some more" he said. "Our first time after The Yule Ball. Your breast had been tiny then, you've made a huge improvement"

She slapped him and he laughed.

"Second time was the second last day of my time in Hogwarts" he continued when he stopped laughing. "Third, fourth, fifth and sixth was when you came to my place for the summer-"

"And the seventh time was eleven months ago" Hermione said blushing.

"How many times did you and Ron shag?" he asked.

"Six" she said.

He chuckled. "Told you I was better at everything" he said. "I made love to you more."

She laughed at his joke.

Niklas started to move about in her arms and made a moan of a noise. "I think he wants you to hold him"

Viktor smiled brightly as Hermione put Niklas in his arms. Niklas was smiling and gurgling now. "You should finish off his birth certificate" Viktor said. "When did the doctor say he'll be back?"

Hermione looked at the clock on her bed side. "Two minutes"

"Then I shall go now"

Hermione sighed. "We were only together for ten minutes and I haven't seen you for eleven months"  
She moaned as she received a kiss from Viktor.

"You will see me when Niklas goes to school for the first time" Viktor said. He smiled. "I won't be surprised if a Durmstrang offer comes. It probably will before the Hogwarts one. Durmstrang offers a position when the child is exactly ten and a half. After signing the papers that your child will go, your supplies you need will conjure in front of you so you don't need to buy your stuff"

"Hogwarts doesn't do that" Hermione said.

Viktor kissed her again. "The second time you will see me is when Niklas graduates. I hope he looks like me"

"Then I'll be screwed" Hermione said frowning.

Viktor chuckled. "One minute left" he said looking at the clock. "Use a glamor charm. Make him ugly like Ron. Give him red hair so he'll look like a Weasley. When he turns seventeen, the glamor charm will go..."

"But then people will know he's yours!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The three of us can disappear together" Viktor said. "He will have a lovely girlfriend by then. They can marry and we will disappear forever."

Hermione liked the idea.

"I shall go now" he said. "Goodbye little one"  
He kissed Niklas, put him back into her arms, then Apparated after a kiss was blown to her.

Hermione used her wand to get rid of the smell of Viktor albeit she would miss it. She unlocked the entrance door and signed the birth certificate papers.

Niklas Aron Weasley she wrote with a sigh.

_**A/N What do you people think? Please review and tell me its my first reli long fan fic  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Niklas Aron Weasley

_**10 and a half years later  
The Burrow**_

With the glamor charm, Niklas ended up looking very much like Ron as he reached the age of ten and a half years. Fiery red hair for hair, pale white skin filled with freckles for skin and a sloppy grin whenever smiling. Hermione had kept his brown eyes as a reminder of whose son he really was... No one was going to notice, she had brown eyes too.

"Niklas!" Hermione half-yelled with shock as he played Quidditch with his father Ron, Uncle Harry, cousins James, cousin Albus, cousin Victoire and distant cousin Teddy. "Please don't do that! You're scaring me!"

"Leave him alone" Ron yelled with laughter from the goal posts he was guarding. He balanced his broom carefully as a sudden gust of wind hit him. "He is good at what he does... Quidditch blood is in his genes! Like the Weasley boy he is"

Hermione smiled at that. Ron had been right about Quidditch blood being in his genes, but it had definitely not come from the Weasleys, especially not him. She sighed... She missed Viktor. She wondered what he was doing right now. Probably Quidditch like his son was. She watched as Harry and Niklas raced after the snitch neck and neck and it looked like Harry was winning.

Harry was good but unfortunately for him, Niklas was way better. He had gotten his Uncle fooled with the Wonky feint or whatever it was called and had caught the snitch with his left hand. Albus and Teddy were cheering for him as they were on his team, whilst James sulked from where he was.

"Dad!" he moaned as they all got off of their brooms. "You should have let me play seeker! I would have beaten Niklas dead easily. He's not that hard to play!"

Harry blushed with embarrassment but said nothing. He didn't want to discourage his son by saying that Niklas was better than both himself and him. Having that in mind he started a small conversation with Ron.

"Post!" Teddy suddenly yelled. He pointed towards the sky, his hair turning bright pink. "Owls are coming!"

The family made their way into the Burrow where Ginny, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley and George were. Mr. Weasley and Bill had passed away from an accident at work and Charlie was at work in Romania with his Romanian girlfriend.

Victoire took a letter from an eagle owl and frowned whilst everyone else got their mail. "What's this?" she said. "I haven't seen this owl before..." Her eyes went wide with shock and everyone turned to face her to see what the huge shock was about. "It's for Niklas!" she exclaimed with disbelief at what she read. "It's- It's about school too!"

James screwed his face up for a moment and looked angry. Hermione had a feeling that he had always been jealous of Niklas. "Niklas?" he said slowly. "He is too young to go to school! He's only 10! You have to be at least 11 to go!"

Before Hermione could take the letter from Victoire's hands, Ron snatched it and started to read it.

He looked surprised, just as Victoire had been. "Blimey..."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione knew but kept quiet, she gave her son a kiss on the cheek and congratulated him with the letter concerning school.

"It's- It's" Ron stuttered. "It's from Durmstrang!"

James looked like he was going to explode. "That's not possible!" he said. "He's supposed to go to Hogwarts like I do! He's supposed to go with Albus next year!"

"That doesn't matter does it?" Teddy said. "He's got an invite from Durmstrang, one of the best magic schools these days" he turned to face his Uncle Ron, ignoring James. "Uncle? What does it say?"

Ron just remained frozen and looked at the letter with shock.

Seeing as he wasn't going to do anything, Hermione took the letter from him and read it out aloud.

_ The Durmtrang Institute_

_Headmaster: Svensson Eriksson  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Lump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a well deserved place at The Durmstrang Institute. Once agreeing to attend our school with your signature,  
and either one of your parents or guardians signature, all equipment you will be needing will appear in front of you except for your wand which you will  
receive at school. Term begins on 1 August. We await for your signature which will confirm your agreement to attend our school, so there is no need to  
owl us back. We will be hoping to see you soon.  
_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ivanka Mihailov  
Deputy Headmistress_

"So will I be attending Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts like Vic and Ted?" Niklas asked with his arms crossed together in a relaxed position. He had a glum look on his face but Hermione could see the happiness through his eyes, the same trait that Viktor had.

"I think it would be a brilliant idea considering the fact that hardly anyone knows anything about that school" Hermione commented whilst taking a sip of her coffee that Fleur had just made for her. "What do you say Ronald?"

He shrugged. "I think it'll be okay... They don't teach dark arts much now right?"

"Who cares!" Ginny muttered. "Just sign it!"

Hermione smiled. Ginny wanted Niklas to go to Durmstrang too for unknown reasons.

"It would be nice if Niklas went considering their daily routine excersises" Ginny continued. "Niklas is going to come back buff!"

"And how do you know about that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Don't you remember during the Tri-Wizard tournament?" Ginny asked.

Hermione could see where Ginny was going. All of the Durmstrang boys had been buff and the girls had been slim.

The two men nodded upon hearing Ginny's explaination.

"I'm still sending Albus to Hogwarts" Harry suddenly said. "Interschool Quidditch. James and Albus can face Durmstrang with Niklas in the team"

Niklas smiled. "Do you think I'm good enough sir? I don't think I am"

"Of course you are" Hermione said. "You've got your father's Quidditch genes, you'll do fine"  
She knew that Ron had thought that she was talking about him, she had actually been talking about Viktor.

Ron conjured a quill with his wand and signed the letter. "To Durmstrang you will go Niklas"

Everyone gasped as his equipment suddenly appeared in front of them. There were twenty different books, schoo robes, heavy boots, quills, parchment, cauldron, everything except for a wand.

"They hadn't been joking about the equipment bit!" Ron said with wide eyes. "Good thing too, we don't have to spend money"

Hermione hugged her son. "Promise to do well in school and study hard? Your dad is going to be so proud of you if you do"

Niklas nodded as he hugged her. "I will do my best mum"

_**Sending Niklas off**_

Ron, Hermione and Niklas were at the beach at a seaside town in Sweden. This was the location where apparently the Durmstrang students were taken to school. Considering the Viking Ship that Hermione could remember from her fourth year at Hogwarts, the institute was probably located in one of the Scandinavian countries.

"Remember to write to me okay?" She told Niklas. "You're a big boy now and I will be expecting you to do well at school"

"I will mum. You can count on me to make you proud"

"Niklas?" Ron said. "In your letters, tell me about the food and what its like. I would like to know about it"

Niklas laughed and nodded.

Hermione could see many other first year students walking about in the beach and talking. She began to wonder who would befriend Niklas. She spotted a fair haired boy with grey eyes who was fairly good looking. He reminded her of a young Draco Malfoy. He was talking to a boy with jet black hair. Looking at the older students, Ginny and herself had been right, they were buff and fit.

"'Mione?" Ron said. "I'm going to grab something to eat at the cafe in town" He gave Niklas a kiss on the cheek. "Will see you a big man in the end of the year, right? See ya"  
He left.

"Your father is always so hungry" Hermione said. "He won't ever stop eating"

"I'm glad I am like you mum when it comes to eating" Niklas said. "I wouldn't want to be like dad"

She laughed but her laugh ended in tears as she saw a ship appear in front of her. The seaside town was an all wizards and witches town so muggles were not a problem. She hugged Niklas tightly and kissed his cheek. "You're a big boy. Mummy will miss you so much" she said. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said, kissing her cheek. He then picked up his stuff and followed a well built fair haired man who called all of the students to enter the ship that had been the same one Viktor had been on some years ago.

"He has grown up a lot" a voice said behind her.

She gasped with surprise and turned around to find her facing a man wearing a cloak. It reminded her of Anakin Skywalker, the jedi and Obi-Wan Kenobi in their robes. The man's face was covered but she greeted him anyway.

"Hermione" he said in a deep voice. "It's me Viktor"

She smiled. "I know. Did you see Niklas go?"

He nodded. "I can't believe it's been just over 11 years already since I last saw you. You have gotten prettier and he's grown a lot"

She laughed. "Impossible" She bent down and peered into the robes that covered his face. "You haven't changed one bit" she said.  
She blushed as she received a kiss on the cheek. "Ron is coming now" he said. "My spell I put on says so" He waved at someone on the boat and smiled. "Goodbye love"

_**End of first year**_

"So how was school?" Ron asked Niklas as the family of three ate in a muggle cafe. They had used magic to send his stuff back to their house in Scotland.

"It was great!" he announced with a smile. "The school focuses a lot on Defense against the Dark arts the most. I managed to pass our first few tests with an A. I made three friends too. We hang out a lot"

"Could you tell us about them?" Hermione asked, after swallowing her steak.

"Well" he started. "There is Aleksander Manno Tasikis who's from Lithuania. He prefers to be called Sasha which is like a nickname for Alexander. He's really cool and he's good at Charms. He's got blond hair and grey eyes. The older girls at school all think he is adorable. Especially when he puts on this face" He imitated the look.

"Reminds me of Malfoy" Ron whispered to Hermione who giggled.

"Then there is Mikhail Roman Alekseev who is from Russia" he continued. "He's got jet black hair and ice blue eyes. He's tall and quiet and good at Potions. Not very talkative but he is a good listener"

"And who is the last of the golden four?" Hermione asked.

"Another boy?" Ron asked cramming more food into his already too full mouth.

Niklas shook his head slowly. "She's a girl" he said. "Her name is Emma Bozhinov. She's half English and half Bulgarian with brown hair and brown eyes. She's pretty I think"

Hermione smiled at this while Ron just nodded. She wondered... She wondered...

"So how is Quidditch at Durmstrang?" Ron asked stuffing some food into his mouth. From what Hermione had seen, she believed that it was a mixture of baked beans, oranges dipped in curry and tomato juice.

"Intense!" Niklas exclaimed with pure delight. "They take it so seriously I couldn't believe it! The school's team is brilliant and has won several matches seeing their record history... But they haven't won the European inter school cup since this man called Krum left the school..."

Hermione's heart pounded quickly all of a sudden. Niklas knew some facts about his father now, she was going to have to explain to him about his father soon before Niklas hits puberty. If she told him during puberty, he wasn't going to take it well.

"Krum was a brilliant seeker" Ron muttered. "He's going to retire in six years according to an interview. Won't give an explanation"

Hermione just nodded and patted her son in the back with a smile on her face.

**End of second year**

"MUM! MUM!" Niklas' voice yelled as he ran into the living room upon arriving home for the summer holidays. "Where's Dad?" he asked as he stood at the entrance of the living room.

Hermione looked at her son from the sofa she was on and found that he had grown taller. "He's at work" she said. "What's the matter?"

He smiled at her and walked over to her. "I'm on the school Quidditch team!" he announced. "They wouldn't let me try out last year because they thought that I was way too young. They saw me playing with my mates and they were impressed! They're going to let me play for next years European inter school cup! I'm going to be the second youngest since Krum! He got to play since first year..."

Hermione stood up and hugged her son tightly. He was so much like his father when it came to Quidditch, except he had the enthusiasm Hermione had when she was studying. Niklas had inherited her brains too but wasn't as enthusiastic about it as Quidditch. "That's brilliant! I'm so proud of you. Your dad is going to be so proud too!"

"Can I invite my mates over for a week?" he suddenly asked. "I want you to meet them. Emma has gotten prettier. I think you will like her."

Hermione smiled thinking that maybe her son liked her. "Sure. Owl them now if you want."

Her son smiled goofily like Ron but that was due to the glamor charm. "Thanks mum!"

**End of third year**

Niklas had grown again and was up to her chin now. He was all smiles as he made an announcement in front of the whole of the Weasley and Potter household. "Durmstrang got to the finals of the inter school Quidditch!"

"Didn't you guys play the finals yet?" Ron asked.

Niklas shook his head. "We are going to play during the summer holidays" He looked at James. "Against Hogwarts. I won't go easy on you James"

James laughed. "We are going to own you guys so bad. We have got the best beaters and seeker in the whole of Europe!"

"Alright boys!" Harry said firmly. "We don't want an argument now do we? This is supposed to be a family gathering. Not a family arguing!"

"Sorry sir" Niklas said.

James didn't say anything.

After the gathering ended, Ron, Hermione and Niklas went back home. Once Hermione was sure that Ron was in the showers, she brought Niklas to a room and made him vow the unbreakable vow. She also put a soundproof charm just in case.

"What's the matter mum?" he asked.

"This is important" She said. "It's about your father"

He nodded. "Dad isn't dad is he?" he asked. "Even if I look like him. It doesn't feel right"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

He sighed. "When I looked at the photos of Krum the seeker at school, I felt all warm inside" he looked at Hermione. "Why do I?"

She sighed. "Because he's your father"

Niklas nodded slowly. "Okay"

Hermione got worried as she looked at her son. Was he going to hate her? She was surprised when he gave her a hug.

"Thanks for telling me the truth mum" he said. "I love you"

She kissed him. "Me too"

A month later, Durmstrang beat Hogwarts much to the disappointment of most of the Weasley and Potter household. Niklas came back home with a trophy, a medal, and a certificate for best player.

**End of fourth year**

Hermione had picked up Niklas by herself from the forest where the port key he took was going to take him. Ron couldn't come due to Auror work so Hermione had come alone. The two began to walk home together with his trunk and owl. He was a bit taller than her now.

"Sasha's had a load of girlfriends since the beginning of the year" Niklas said as he walked beside Hermione. "They all really think he is good looking. You have seen him too mum, he is right? Everyone says so"

Hermione thought of her answer for a moment before saying it out loud. "He is good looking" she said. She saw Nikas' expression and smiled at him. "But I think that you are better looking"

"Really?" He exclaimed. "Me? - You're not joking are you mum?"

She shook her head as they passed a huge tree. "I don't think I told you this yet but I have put a glamor charm on you"

"We studied that last term!" he said surprised. "Can you remove it so that I can see myself? No wonder I have red hair and look like Ronald Weasley!"

She shook her head, slightly disappointed as she also wanted to see how he looked like. "I can't until you turn 17. That's when you will meet your father for the first time face to face"

He smiled. "I can't wait to see him. What's he like? Is he good looking?"

She smiled dreamily which was unlike herself. Thinking about Viktor made her happy. "Really tall. Handsome although his nose is off center. Muscular. A fantastic seeker. And a kind hearted man. He never hurt me even if it was going to hurt him, I felt bad a lot of the times"

"Then why did you break up with him?" Niklas asked her as they reached their house. "If he was so great, why did you?"

Hermione sighed. Niklas was older now, so the questions he asked got more personal and required a lot of though. "During the war. We couldn't talk to each other. Ron, Uncle Harry and I had to fight Voldemor-"

"Yeah, I know that" Niklas muttered looking grim. "I learned that during history of magic"

She nodded before continuing. "During that time I fell in love with Ron, or I thought I did. I love him as a best friend but..."

"I understand" Niklas said. "You don't need to explain to me"

Hermione coughed and thought of a change of subject. "So how is Emma?"

Niklas looked surprised but smiled. He seemed to like the topic. "She's alright" he said.

"Have you ever considered asking her out?" Hermione asked. "I think that she's a lovely girl"

Niklas looked upset at this. "Mikhail asked her out last week and she said yes. The two has been inseparable since"

Hermione rubbed her son's shoulders. "Don't worry. You'll find someone for yourself too one day. Just wait, trust me"

**End of fifth year**

Hermione was doing some work from her study and was getting tired. Being tired, she looked out at her garden through her window to find Niklas and Emma there. He had invited Emma over since her parents were out on their seventh honeymoon, she was going to be home alone so Hermione had let her come over for the summer holidays.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw that Emma was teary eyed. She looked like she was explaining something to Niklas, and he was just nodding. She smiled when she saw that they were hugging now, Niklas was holding her tightly and caressing her cheeks. She guessed that Emma had broken up with Mikhail or something, girls had a special type of cry when they got dumped by a boy, she had seen it many times during her time at Hogwarts.

"'Mione?" Ron's voice called out from behind her.

She felt his arms go around her and felt a kiss on her cheek. He caressed it and kissed her head.

"I'm bored" he said. "It's been a while since we last shagged. When was the last time?"

"I don't remember" she said. "I think it was on our wedding day"

She felt herself being lifted up and soon he was on top of her on her study room sofa. He kissed her neck.

"Don't you think maybe Niklas should have a brother or a sister?" he asked.

"You're only saying that as an excuse to shag me" she said.

He smiled and kissed her lips and soon depened it. He might have felt love and everything but Hermione couldn't, she could only feel half of it.

He started to undo her shirt when suddenly the door opened.

"Mother!" Niklas exclaimed with shock. Emma was just behind him, also looking shocked.

Ron got off of her and muttered about something to do with work. He Apparated somewhere.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley" Emma mumbled. "We didn't mean to interrupt... Nick was going to show me something"

Niklas smiled weakly.

Hermione put on her best annoyed look before a smile beat her control. "Thanks" she mumbled. "I wasn't ready yet"

Niklas laughed. "It's alright, always a pleasure to help"

Hermione noticed that the two were holding hands and smiled. "Are you two dating?" she asked.

The two let go of each other's hands and blushed.

"No" Niklas said quickly. "I was just comforting her earlier on because of something and forgot to let go of her hand and yeah"

Hermione smiled. She had always thought the two had liked each other. She had thought so when he had first mentions her back in his first year and when she had come over for the first time. "Alright, I'll accept your excuses" she said. "I'm busy with work- OUT YOU TWO GO!"

There was a sudden banging against her study room window. The post for the new school year had come.

The two young teenagers were looking at their mail from school. It was a very important mail. It was there O.

Niklas frowned at his parchment before giving it to Hermione. He didn't look pleased.

**Niklas Aron Weasley's O.**

**History of Magic: O  
**

**Care for Magical Creatures: E  
**

**Charms: O  
**

**Defense against the Dark arts: O  
**

**Potions: O  
**

**Herbology: O  
**

**Transfiguration: O  
**

**Astronomy: O  
**

**Divination: E  
**

**Arithmacy: O  
**

**Magical Theory: O**

**Extra course: Quidditch: O**

**Extra notes from the Dep. Head: Mr. Weasley has a knack for every single subject. The CMC teacher is just a really hard teacher and rarely gives O's to male students and tends to give O's to pretty female students, so there is nothing to worry about. Divination, is a subject that concerns the teacher greatly. He does not like the manner of which Mr. Weasley has taken the subject and would like to see manner improvements if Mr. Weasley is to continue with the subject next year. Last thing to mention is the fact that for Quidditch, Mr. Weasley should be awarded an O+. He is an absolutely outstanding player!**

**Ivanka Mihailov  
Dep. Head**

Hermione smiled. He did perfectly. "Niklas, I'm so proud of you. You did so well! Far better than I did!"

"But I failed CMC and Divination!" he said. "I hate Divination! It's a stupid subject! And my CMC teacher is a pervert! He hardly gives the guys good marks!"

Hermione smiled. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure that for whatever you do, you will be great"

**End of sixth year**

Niklas was way taller than Hermione now. He was about Ron's height. Ron was a tall man. But Hermione knew that Niklas wasn't exactly this tall. He was put under a glamor charm so his height wasn't accacurate. She knew he was going to be taller than what he was now, Viktor was extremely tall.

He had started to date Emma since the Christmas holidays. He had asked her out during a Christmas party at school. The two were in the Weasley garden now as they always were and were currently... snogging. Hermione turned away from the sight with a smile and went into the kitchen to find Ron.

Since the incident where the two teenagers had walked in on them, Ron hadn't asked about shagging again. Throughout their whole marriage, the closest they got to was making out. That was during Valentines they during Niklas' fourth year.

"Niklas has grown up a lot don't you think?" Ron asked after finishing his orange juice. "He's almost taller than me!"

Hermione nodded with a sigh. Time had flown since she had first had him. It felt like only yesterday he had been in her arms.

"One more year left..." Ron mumbled. "And he's going to move out and have his own job"

Hermione nodded, but with another thought in mind. One more year and she and Niklas were going to leave forever. The two along with Emma were going to go far away with Viktor after their graduation. The two had discussed it and Niklas had already proposed to her without Hermione even knowing. He had told her two weeks after the summer holidays had started.

"Something caught your attention?" Ron asked.

She shook her head. "Just work"

"Oh" he said. "Alright"

_**A/N Alright. This is the second chapter. Pls tell me what you think**_


	3. Ikaria

**Seventh year: Graduation**

Hermione shifted about on her seat nervously. It was graduation day for Niklas today. It was his birthday today too. He had been born at precisely five pm. It was 12 in the afternoon now. She started to sweat. Her hand trembled as Ron held her hand as he sat right next to her.

"Don't be so nervous 'Mione" he mumbled. "It's just a graduation. Nothing big"

She rolled her eyes and ignored his comments as she watched Niklas accept his graduation certificate. He was in a blood red robes with fur around the hood that was black. It was their graduation outfit. She clapped furiously as he took a bow and left the stage. Niklas was an adult now, not the tiny baby she remembered.

She looked around nervously, wondering if Viktor was here with them. Had he seen his son on stage? Was he in tears of joy? What if he had not come at all as promised? Her hand started to tremble again with nervousness and thought. He better be here...

The other day, Niklas had explained everything to Emma. He had told her the truth about him and what they were going to do after the graduation party. She had agreed to everything he had said and said that he would run away with them. She had said that wherever Niklas went, she would go.

Hermione waved back as her future daughter in law waved at her with a smile. She took her bow and certificate before leaving the stage. Emma looked so beautiful, she was glad that Niklas had met such a nice girl like her in both personality and looks. Not many girls were like that. She suddenly felt a tug at her hand.

"When are we over with this?" Ron asked. "I'm hungry. The food will be out soon yeah?"

Hermione nodded and shrugged as more students took their bows and certificate. All Ron ever thought about was food. "What's the time?" she asked

"Nearly one" Ron replied after looking at someone's watch.

Hermione looked at the schedule sheet she had been given earlier. "We got the banquet at two" she said.

Ron groaned.

After everything was done with, the banquet came. Hermione rolled her eyes as her husband ate away with his food, ignoring everyone's terrified views. There were mumblings of Ron having no 'respect', 'manners', being 'repulsive' and a bad example to the new graduates. Ron ignored them and stuffed more food into his already filled mouth.

"Mum?" Niklas whispered to her. He was sitting right next to her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's my birthday today" he said. "In two and a half hours, the glamor charm will wear off. What are we going to do? I don't want Ron to see me in my true form. Who knows what would happen!"

Hermione began to worry. Niklas had a point. What were they going to do? She began to feel fear as she realized that she had never discussed with Viktor how they were going to meet. What if he had been joking with her and wanted to make a fool out of herself? Niklas was going to be very disappointed in her if it happened. She sighed with relief when something conjured in front of her. It was a rolled up parchment from someone with the initials KV.

_Dear WH,  
_

_I saw you sitting near the front with Ron. I saw our son Niklas too. He has really grown a lot since I last saw him leave for the first time to Durmstrang.  
The sight of him graduating made me cry. I couldn't believe he was an adult!_

Hermione stopped reading for a moment and looked at Ron. He hadn't cried. He had held a glum look on his face because he wasn't getting any food when Niklas had received his certificate. She continued to read again.

_I will meet you and Niklas by the Djuro Archipalego where the lighthouse is at precisely five. I'm sure Niklas knows where it is because that was a well known place to go off and 'play' for Durmstrang students during our free time. It was free time for us like when you guys and girls at Hogwarts had Hogsmeade. We got to go out and about around the Vanern Lake's islands._

_I cannot wait to meet you two. Has Niklas got a girlfriend yet? I will find out later when we meet._

_Love,  
KV_

"Who's that from?" Ron asked when he finally stopped stuffing food for a moment.

"Nobody. Just work" Hermione said.

"Pah" he muttered. "Work"

For the next two hours, the graduation students had a mini ball where they danced with their friends and teachers and parents. Hermione had been asked by a few of the graduation students for a dance including all two of Niklas' guy best friends. Sasha had been an incredible dancer much to her surprise.

Niklas suddenly came up to her after dancing with Emma. "Mum, thirty minutes left" he said. "Let's go"

"Make an excuse that your going to to snog Emma or something" Hermione muttered. "I will follow after you two in five minutes and meet up with you two by the entrance to school"

They nodded and disappeared.

Five minutes later, Hermione told her husband that she needed the toilet.

"Why?" he asked.

"Woman business" she said.

He blushed. "Oh"

"Goodbye Ron" she whispered.

He looked puzzled and shrugged before stuffing himself with more food again. He was the only one still eating from the banquet.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron for the last time before leaving to go meet her son and future daughter in law at the school castle's main entrance. She couldn't help but smile that the two were indeed snogging. They wouldn't let the chance slip.

They blushed upon her arrival and mumbled about something she couldn't quiet catch.

"Let's go then" Hermione said putting her hand into her son's. "Apparate us"

He did.

Hermione started to feel very nervous. Although she hated divination, right now she really wanted to know what the future held for them. Would Viktor come? How was Niklas going to really look like? Would Emma suddenly change her mind and leave? She felt something trying to burst out of her stomach.

"Five minutes" Emma mumbled looking at her watch.

Suddenly a figure appeared from the light house. The figure was wearing quite a lot of fur and robes. The figure walked up to them and removed it's hood. Viktor.

Hermione ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!" she whispered.

"Me too" Viktor said. "I have vaited for this time for too long"  
He kissed her lips before letting her go to look at his son and Emma. "You're my son" he said, surprised at the fact. He started to cry and hugged Niklas who also started to cry again in his father's arms. He looked short compared to Viktor, but time would tell as soon as the glamor charm was removed.

"You're my father" Niklas said, hugging Viktor tightly. "Father..."

When the two men stopped hugging, Viktor looked at Emma and gave her a bow and kiss on the hand for greeting. "You must be my son's girlfriend?" he said. "I hope you know vhat you are getting yourself into. There is no turning back now young lady"

She nodded. "I do sir" she said. "I love your son very much"

Viktor smiled. "Good" he said. "The four of us will live happily in Ikaria. I own some land there. It's a wizard free place, no one will no of us"

Hermione smiled. Viktor had kept the promise he made exactly seventeen years ago. She then suddenly remembered of the glamor charm and looked at Niklas. Any moment now, he would transform into his true self.

Hermione watched as curiosity filled her as Niklas slowly began to change. His height was the first change. He shot up a few inches. His skin started to turn darker, an olive colour. His lips became a bit more thicker and his nose changed as well as his eyebrows ears, hands, legs and feet. He had to take his shoes off because his feet grew a bit. The last of the changes was his hair, it was black. Instead of the light looking young man he had been he now had a dark look.

Emma looked fascinated at the change and was the first to react to it. She gave Niklas a kiss on the cheek and told him how much she loved him. He smiled and asked how he looked.

"Handsome" Emma said.

Hermione and Viktor couldn't move as they watched their son. He was the spitting image of Viktor apart from the eyes, eyebrows and nose. It was awkward to see Niklas as Hermione had gotten used to the red hair and Ronald look of him. But she liked it, he truly was Viktor's son.

"Well, I'll apparate us to our new home in Ikaria" Viktor said, offering his hand to Hermione and Emma who was already holding Niklas' hand. "Niklas and Emma shall get married and I'll marry Hermione"

She smiled as she realised everything Viktor had promised was actually happening. She felt a strange sensation as they Apparated into their new life...

**Ikaria: Five years later**

Hermione and Viktor had another child and two grandchildren. She was forty and Viktor was forty four and were already grandparents. It felt weird to be grandparents at such an age.

Hermione watched as Emma fed Lyuben Louis Krum, who was four years old now. He was the spitting image of his father, Niklas and already had a talent for Quidditch. It seemed that Viktor's family genes were very strong. Right next to Hermione, sat Juliet Viktoria Krum, who was the spitting image of Emma. She was two and enjoyed reading books, a trait from the father, Niklas who got the trait from Hermione, herself. Juliet smiled up at Hermione and pointed her baby uncle who was also four like Lyuben.

Shayne Viktor Krum was in the arms of Viktor who was hugging him protectively and showing him around their garden. Viktor hadn't had the chance to do that for Niklas, so he was spending as much time he could with his second child and son. Shayne was the spitting image of Hermione but still had many traits of Viktor. As said earlier, his genes were strong.

Hermione frowned as she saw her husband place Shayne on his new broom. She worried that he would get hurt but got distracted when Juliet asked her to explain what a Chinese fireball was. Hermione was suddenly taken back to the time when Viktor had to fight dragons in her fourth year during the tri-wizard tournament. On the same day, he had asked her out.

When she snapped out of her reverie, her granddaughter was on her lap and smiling up at her. Hermione was happy with her life. It turned out the way she had wanted it to be.

_**A/N Hey its the last chapter. I hope you fanfic readers liked it**_


End file.
